


At The Museum

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: Hot Profs Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	At The Museum

It was a new exhibit at the Museum of Art, that was all. Some paintings from a private chateau in France that had recently been donated. Nice and low-key for a first real date, at least that’s what Jensen was hoping. It was hard to know exactly. He’d been anxious to set the right tone, to be cool and mellow and not too needy. Of course the ‘cool and mellow’ tone was a little harder to hit when just last week he’d let Sam fuck him on the floor of his office – and not just let him but _taunted_ him to it. God. He needed to get his act together and be a grown-up here cause he really, really liked this guy and he wanted this to be something more than a couple of casual hookups.

Not that ‘casual’ was exactly the word he’d use to describe Sam taking him apart on the floor beside the desk and –.

_OK Jensen pull it together._

He was having a hard time focusing at all, even on what Sam was saying about the painting right in front of them. As soon as Sam had shown up that night, dressed down a little in a v-neck tshirt under his blazer and jeans that fit snug over his ass and hips, Jensen had felt his face go hot and his heart flutter under his ribs. _Stop acting like a teenager_ , he’d told himself, but he couldn’t help it, not when Sam was close beside him smelling like sin itself, so close that when Jensen shifted a little to see the other side of a display his thigh had brushed against Sam’s knuckles. (The knuckles that had brushed against his ass and pushed inside him twisting and –-)

 _Christ_. Jensen tried to stop that train of thought before his dick got any harder. He hoped, sure, that at the end of the night they’d end up at his place or Sam’s, but at this rate he wasn’t going to last that long. He told himself that this level of adolescent infatuation was irrational – Sam had already been inside him, for Christ’s sake – but this thought had a singularly unhelpful effect. Jensen reached down and adjusted, tried to disguise it by a fluttering of the museum guide, but the look Sam threw him as they moved into the next room told him he hadn’t succeeded.

 _Fuck_. OK then. In for a penny, in for a pound.

He touched Sam’s elbow with the back of his fingers and let them slide down his sleeve. Sam’s hand twitched back against him and slipped up to Jensen’s wrist, and the surge was so electric that he had to close his eyes, dizzy, suffocated by the urge to step in close and kiss him open-mouthed right there. When he opened them Sam was looking at him with his lips fallen open a little and his fingers were still on Jensen’s wrist, pressing against his skin just hard enough to register.

Jensen wondered if there was a point of diminishing returns for sexual chemistry, because if there was he and Sam were hitting it, and hard.

‘C’mere a minute,’ he said, abruptly, and Sam raised his eyebrows but followed him, back down the central corridor and down a few steps to a hallway off a main landing where a string of doors bore the universal symbols for toilet facilities. Jensen ducked inside the men’s room and Sam hesitated at the doorway, unsure.

‘What–‘ he started, but Jensen grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. A quick scan had told him the little two-stall toilet was empty, and he closed the door softly behind them and bent to work quickly over the doorknob. Sam watched him, slightly bewildered.

‘Are you – what are you doing?’

Jensen stood up and quirked a dimpled grin in his direction.

‘Jimmying the knob shut,’ he said. ‘Take off your pants.’

There was one long beat of total silence, eyes locked across the narrow room, and then Sam ran his tongue out over his lips and slung his belt from its buckle, shucked his jeans down over his ass and went for his briefs but Jensen grabbed his hands and pushed him back a little against the long row of sinks. It gave him a thrill to feel Sam’s giant frame give way under him.

‘Let me,’ he said. He dropped to his knees in front of Sam, ran his hands up to Sam’s waist and dragged them back down over his hips, thick fingers splayed out over Sam’s muscle-thick thighs. He hooked his thumbs into Sam’s briefs and dragged them down as far as his knees and his cock sprang up, stiffening and cherry-red. It was laced thick with veins, and when Jensen brushed a thumb along one on its underside he felt Sam shudder above him.

When he looked up Sam was breathing heavy and smiling a smile of absolute delight, a little incredulous, eyes heavy-lidded and blown, and Jensen held his gaze and cracked his neck with a roll of his shoulders and opened his lips for the head of Sam’s cock, sank down over it and twisted his tongue. Sam’s thighs quivered under his palms and he hummed a little, felt a final thickening in his mouth and began to work at a steady rhythm, sloppy and wet and demanding. He was good at this, and he knew he was; he also knew his problem was going to be keeping focused, not losing himself in Sam’s scent all around him and the taste of him in his mouth and – jesus christ – his hands grabbing at Jensen’s hair, palms cupping the whole of his head, pulling him closer, those long beautiful-knuckled fingers dragging across his scalp. Sam canted his hips up away from the counter, up into Jensen’s mouth, threw his head back and then forward again.

‘Jen,’ he said, and Jensen flushed at the unexpected intimacy of it, ‘fuck, Jensen, god, I’m not gonna last, your fucking _mouth_ ,’ and Jensen moaned around Sam’s cock and felt the thighs under his hands start to shake involuntarily. He moaned while Sam jerked against him, fingers still tangled in his hair, moaned while he swallowed Sam’s cum and sucked the last of it from his slit, buried his head against Sam’s softening cock and dragged his teeth across the inside of Sam’s thigh.

Then Sam pulled him up and just stared at him, hand twisted in the front of Jensen’s shirt. His face was flushed and damp with cum and his hair was tousled up above cocked eyebrows.

‘That lock’ll hold?’ Sam said, and without waiting for a reply he grabbed Jensen and pushed him further into the bathroom. ‘Get into that stall.’

Jensen had thought (insofar as he was thinking) that Sam would push him hard against the stall at once. Instead, he did the opposite – cupped both giant hands around the back of Jensen’s neck and pulled him in against his body and _kissed_ him, not just open-mouthed but open-jawed, teeth and tongue pushing Jensen’s open and his mouth engulfing Jensen’s, stubble scraping on stubble. He tilted his head so it was almost perpendicular to Jensen’s and bent at the knees a little so that he could take Jensen’s mouth from below, and he took some of Jensen’s weight in his hands and mouth and fingers, letting him control the kiss.

Then Sam was dragging his mouth down over Jensen’s neck and murmuring ‘good, good,’ husky approval writ in spit against skin. He licked with the flat of his tongue over one of Jensen’s nipples and felt his knees buckle, a sag in the tension of Jensen’s torso under his hands. He dragged the palm of one hand down over Jensen’s obliques, over his belly and into the v between his hips, his hand so big that his thumb and little finger brushed against Jensen’s hipbones. Then he twisted his hand a little and palmed Jensen’s cock, let out a shuddering breath, and Jensen fought to keep his head. He grabbed at Sam’s forearm.

‘Sam-’

‘Jensen, god, you’re - it’s fine, no one will - _Jensen_ -’

‘Sam!’ Jensen said, wildly, ‘listen! I - listen, I’m - I’m ready. Just fuck me.’

Sam shook his head a little to clear it, half of him trying to focus, the other lost in the way Jensen’s thighs were shaking against his palm.

‘Sam!’ Jensen was ripping at his belt now, hands fighting with the buckle. When he had it free he took Sam’s still-softened cock in his thick-fingered fist and thumbed hard over its head and kissed Sam fiercely on the mouth, engulfing and open-jawed, hard enough that Sam stumbled back a little. Sam gasped and stumbled back a step and then he got it and looked at Jensen and said ‘ _fuck_ , are you - seriously? really?’ and Jensen raised his eyebrows and _smirked_ at him, a cocky little shit-eating grin, and dragged his own pants down over his ass.

Sam bent him right over the toilet, one hand braced on its lid and the other on the wall behind, and before Jensen quite had his feet braced against the tiles Sam was bent over him, licking and biting down the line of his back. Sam’s breath sped up again when he cupped and squeezed Jensen’s soft perfect ass and ran a finger down from his tailbone. When he found Jensen’s hole not just loose and lubed up but filled with a small black buttplug Sam groaned, low and guttural, and slipped a hand around the top of Jensen’s hip, caressing, praising with his hands. Jensen was panting heavily now, hips canted back and just _growling_ ‘Sam, _Sam_ , fuck me, fuck!’ under his breath. Sam grunted back, rough and unintelligible, and slipped the plug out. His cock jerked and thickened a little again at the sight of Jensen’s hole, wrinkle-rimmed and pulsing a little around where the plug had been. Then he shoved Jensen forward a few inches and pushed two fingers slowly, slowly into him, chest heaving with the effort of holding back.

‘Fuck!’ Jensen said, and hit the side of the stall with his fist, ‘Sam! _jesus_!’ and Sam panted back, ‘gimme a second, god, Jensen, that fucking _plug_ \- how long were you - ugh, such a fucking _tease_ \- shhh, ‘s ok, just gimme a sec.’ He manhandled Jensen with his chest and one hand, turned him to face the side of the stall, still pumping two fingers like slow torture inside him. Then he scrabbled in the pocket of the jeans around his shins for the little tube of lube, slicked himself up and jerked himself a couple of times. He worked what was left on his fingers into the lip of Jensen’s hole, and when it throbbed and contracted at the brush of his thumb his cock shuddered and jerked again, fully hard.

‘ _Sam_ ,’ said Jensen, rolling his forehead side to side a little against the stall divider, ‘Sam, Sam, _Sam_.’

Sam braced a foot against the rim of the toilet bowl for leverage and wrapped one hand over the top of the stall divider. With the thumb and fingers of the other hand he spread Jensen’s cheeks, fumbling a little, and pushed inside him, needy and rough and to the root. Jensen made a noise like the breath had been punched out of him and braced his palms flat against the wall and arched his back into Sam. They were pressed so hard together that Sam barely even moved, just pulled himself into the wall and pushed up with the leverage from his bent leg, grinding with short rolls of his hips, buttocks flattened concave with every thrust. Jensen pushed back with all the strength in his biceps and forearms, panting and rocking his hips back and forth, and the only noise for a minute was the walls of the stall creaking and rocking and the soft slap of skin on skin.

‘ _Sam_ ,’ Jensen said between his teeth, eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers curling involuntarily against the smooth surface of the stall, ‘unnggg - uhhhff _fuck_ you’re - hnnf - harder-’

Sam ran a hand over Jensen’s back and rested it just at the base of his spine, thrusting a little harder.

‘Tell me,’ he said, between breaths, ‘how’d - that plug - feel - today?’

Sam felt Jensen quiver a little.

‘You wanna - know-’ he said, panting, ‘how - it felt? Felt like - your finger but - not as long and - fuuuuuck -’ a pause, ‘Sam, your _fingers_ -’

Sam’s arm hanging from the wall was muscle-taut now, shaking a little. He fumbled a little between them and with his other hand slipped his little finger into Jensen alongside his cock, just the tip, bent it at the first knuckle and ran it around the stretched ring of muscle. Jensen seized and jerked, forearms slamming hard into the side of the stall, and his silent orgasm gripped Sam and dragged him down with it to greyed-out shaking bliss.

When Sam had pulled out Jensen cleaned himself up in a cursory kind of way and then grabbed Sam and pulled him in close against his chest, one hand gripping Sam’s bicep and the other grabbing rough around his jaw.

‘Listen,’ he said, around sloppy kisses, hungry and husky-breathed, ‘you coming back to my place?’

Sam pulled back and pretended to consider this, eyes cast down and dimples dragging up the side of his face.

‘You gonna read me some Latin poetry?’ he said. Jensen growled and jerked him closer.

‘Maybe. You need some extra tutoring, pretty boy?’

‘I’m thinking yeah,’ Sam said. ‘I’ve been told I’m … remedial. Might need to correct me. A lot.’

Jensen had to close his eyes for a second. ‘I’m a firm believer in classroom discipline,’ he said, after a minute. He kept his voice carefully neutral but his face was pink and his pupils were full-blown pools. ‘Pizza first?’

Sam shrugged his tshirt back over his bull-heavy. ‘Pizza always,’ he said, ‘come on, there’s a great place across the street. Then we’ll go and -’ he paused and winked so lasciviously that Jensen laughed out loud - ‘hit the books.’


End file.
